Win a Date With Videl Satan
by Sharpner Pencil
Summary: Videl father does not approve of of her boyfriend so what does he do he host a special touranment the winner gets a date with Videl and maybe marriage i have added a new twist to the story
1. The Annoucement!

Chapter 1: The Announcement  
  
Author Sharpner Pencil  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own dragonball or its characters. But I do own Gohuu is my original character.  
  
Win a Date with the World Champion Daughter Videl Satan  
  
It was announce all over the world a tournament was going to take place in all the high schools in Japan for a chance to win a date with the world champion daughter Videl.  
  
There were just two simple rules to enter the tournament.  
  
Must have martial arts background.  
  
Must have at least two year experience in martial arts.  
  
Follow these two rules and you do just fine.  
  
Good luck to all you and let the best fighter win.  
  
Next Chapter: What will Videl think about this development will she be mad happy or pissed off at someone. 


	2. WHAT! Tournament!

Win a date with Videl Satan  
  
By Sharpner Pencil  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Dragonball z  
  
Edited by Silver Queen I give full credit to Silver Queen for this first chapter. I tried to email you but couldn't find your email why yes you can be my beta reader and thanks again for this first chapter.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Why did Hercule put this challenge up?  
  
Hercule stared in disbelief at his daughters boyfriend,  
  
He was the greatest and this punk dared stand up to him? Videl wasn't helping either, she was standing beside him.  
  
"Daddy, please! [Boyfriend name here] is really nice, don't chase him off!" she said, because Videl Satan didn't beg, oh no she did not beg at all.  
  
"Haha, he can't stand up to me, I'm the greatest, I beat Cell! Haha," He boasted. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
The truth is though that Hercule was a wimp, he couldn't beat a mouse with a cold.  
  
So in order to work around this he used his brain.  
  
"If you want to go out with my daughter," he said, pausing dramatically, "You'll have to win a tournament.  
  
Not any tournament though, a special tournament that I'll hold and the prize will be a date with my daughter and maybe marriage! Haha"  
  
"Daddy! NO!" Videl cried, she wasn't a prize to be won. ~ Then I imagine Videl would try to do anything she could to get out of having to go on a date with any old creep. Like this: ~ "Stupid father," Videl muttered as she flew her jetcopter over the city.  
  
"Making me into a prize to be won," she continued, muttering derogatory comments about afro haired idiots.  
  
(BEEP, BEEP) went her watch, (Videl! We've got a robbery at NWS bank!  
  
Six armed robbers and about ten hostages! We need you!)  
  
Sighing, she turned around and flew back the way she had just come, by the time she turned up Saiyaman would have taken care of it anyway. "Stupid Saiyaman" she muttered. Wait, her mind backpedaled, Saiyaman, it might just work.  
  
~ Dusting her hands off Videl let the police clear up the last of the robbers, they were crouched in the corner whimpering for their mommies.  
  
Saiyaman was about to fly off when she called to him.  
  
"Hey, Saiyaman, wait up." He sighed and flew up a few more feet, just out of reach.  
  
Videl winced, had she been that annoying?  
  
She ruthlessly squashed the little voice that told her that she should make it up to him.  
  
"You've heard about that tournament that my fathers holding, right?" She asked and waited for his affirming nod. "I need you to enter."  
  
She told him. He looked very surprised.  
  
"Why?  
  
I thought you didn't like me Miss Videl?  
  
Or" he flipped upside down and smirked, "were you just playing hard to get?"  
  
For a moment she paused, stunned, then she became angry,  
  
"It's not like that you jerk!!" She screamed at him,  
  
"You've got to be one of the best fighters I know, and I don't want to be foisted off with any old codger."  
  
"Geeze, calm down," He placated, not losing that infuriating smirk,  
  
"You don't even know who I am."  
  
Videl took a deep breath, and another, she need him for this plan to work.  
  
If he won she would just blow him off, and hey presto, no arranged date for her.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
she pleaded, because Videl didn't beg.  
  
"I'll think about it," he said and flew off.  
  
"I WANT AN ANSWER, JERK!" came the expected scream. ~ 


	3. Hercule Plan

Chapter 3 Hercule Plan

Plus as a bonus to the winner they will receive one year marriage with Videl

Author Sharpner Pencil

Disclaimer: Do not own dragonball or its characters. But I do own Gohuu and Gohun are my original characters.

Win a Date with the World Champion Daughter Videl Satan plus as a bonus to the winner will receive one year marriage to the famous Videl Satan and half of Hercule money.

Hercule knew that a simple date wouldn't get this punk away from Videl so he made a back up plan just in case but what Videl didn't know wont hurt her correct. "Wrong Videl didn't know that her father had a back up plan just in case."

"He had it all plan out from the beginning and the winner of the match would also get one year marriage plus half of his money." But for this to happen Videl has to compete in the tournament and he already had a plan to do that.

Winning a date with Videl was just part of the prize the other prize meant that she would also have to marry the winner?

It was the perfect plan to assure that Videl marries the perfect husband a fighter in his mind and not some punk who wanted his money.

Hercule only had one obstacle in his way her partner in crime he was quite powerful but he also didn't have a chance Videl knew that she would ask him to compete and then blow him off.

No he would have none of that and he still had in ace by taking out Sayian Man then Videl would be all alone and she will have no other choice but to compete and that where he will nail her.

She would seal her own doom Videl my dear you have no chance in hell and my master plan will be complete.

Hercule got a present he open it and found what he expected here are the remains of Sayian Man.

"Now there is nothing stopping me from my plan, good job, see you at the tournament kid."

"Yes champ and I expect my prize your daughter hand for one year and half of your money. Yes I agreed to it and it shall by yours if and only if you win the tournament."

"Your most powerful opponent has been taken care of the only person that remain is Videl boyfriend he shouldn't be a problem."

"You are correct Champ Tome won't know what hit him until it's too late as he disappeared."

"Videl though that by asking Sayian Man to help her out he would get her out she is mistaken now that Sayian Man is out of the picture there will be nothing stopping you."

"You will win the tournament and you will become my son in law true to that Champ you gave me what I wanted power and strength you will find out my real identity at the tournament and you will be surprise when you discover who really am I and what are my purpose in life champ."

Once he was gone Champ you don't know who really I am because you sent me to my death a couple of years ago me and Videl were happy but you took that away from me and now I am back to take what belongs to me.

Videl might not accept me but in due time she will she will have to accept me or die.

Nothing will be able to stop me Supreme Sayian Man. The ultimate form of Sayian Man more powerful and more stronger nothing will be able to stop me now.

The fool gave me what I wanted power by taking Sayian Man powers and transferring them unto mind they have given me the power that I desire for so long but that is not it he gave me power and strength and with this on my side nobody will be able to stop me this three vitals will be my success and crown me as the new world champion.

Now Videl won't get Sayian Man respond and she will become mind forever. There is no one out there that can stop me nothing.

Next Chapter: Who is this new threat did Hercule make the correct decision of his life by granting this foe with the powers of Sayian Man is Sayian Man really dead find out next time.

I had a writer block that why I haven't written in a long time


	4. The Death of Sayian Man

**Win a Date with Videl Satan**

**The Death of Sayian Man**

**Author Sharpner Pencil**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Do not own dragonball or its characters. But I do own Gohuu and Gohun are my original characters.**

**Plus as a bonus to the winner he will receive one year marriage with Videl**

**As gohan flew threw the sky going home of course he never notice a figure was following him the entire time. "Yes great sayian man we are almost there once you hit the mark that I have design for us then no one will come at your aid"..**

**As gohan flw he though what videl had ask of him today to enter the tourament and win of course but he knew what she really wanted him to enter because she didn't want any old couger to win. **

**"How much he likes her they way she fights crime they would be the perfect crime fighting team plus that all she would ever see in him a crime fighting partner nothing more but if he wins then maybe she could look at him as something more".**

**"In his normal form he is afraid to tell her how he feels one she has a boyfriend and only has eyes for him. Second videl doesn't like him she only sees him as a friend and last if she ever found out that sayian man and gohan are the same person she would hate him forever and never talk to him again"..**

**This way if he wins he can go out as sayian man she would never know the truth..**

**Peferect sayian man you have just marked you death as he started to aim and fired an energy ball as big as frieza death bomb.**

**"Gohan never saw it until it was too late it made direct contact as he falls from the air and hits the ground hard he tried to get up but anthony comes and starts to kick and punch him with all his might he aim for his stomach as that is the place he had make the attack".**

**Then another ki blast shooting him blank point destruction his helmet you will never win who ever you are my friends will come for me know where you are wrong boy no one is going to come to your rescue because I used ki blockers around this area no one is going to notice as he started to laugh..**

**"Wait one second I sense you have my powers but that is not possible but it is my friend I stole these powers from capsule corp so they are only sayian man powers right yes without any warning they continue with his attack he never had a chance as he apply a device on his hands"..**

**He tried to take them off but he didn't have any strength I like to call those ki takers it takes your ki soon you wont have any power to fight and that is when I will destroy you for good my friend you end is near.**

**"He continue his assult on gohan his power was going down and down my the moment pretty soon his power would be gone and he would go down but he would not go down with out a fight".**

**He would channel all of his energy until one attack if he was lucky enough some one would notice the power up even with these ki blockers they cant block the attack I am about to launch piccolo I hope you are near by if not then I guess I die…………**

**"Ka me ha me boy what are you doing I am going to give you a present you do realize you are giving a lot of energy if you do this you are going to end your pathetic life. I don't care it better to die trying then not to try"..**

**Do your best I can block anything I hope for you sake you can he disappeared and appeared right behind him hahahahahha he never saw that as he was knocked into the ground with such force creating a massive crater. That was all that he had he was completely drained as he started to fall from the sky..**

**"Anthony was still knocked out as he started to get up he notice he massive crater dame you boy this is the last straw you have no more power to give I will destroy you once and for all as he used his most powerful ki blast energy hell ball shooting at gohan he had no chance he tried to block it but it was no use as he was destroyed the blast was so massive the his ki takers were destroyed in the process as his lifeless body fell to the ground".**

**He knew that it was time to go so he chanted his energy and started to hit the ground with all his might he was able to cover the hole with dirt and gohan was under that he blasted into the air and left.**

**No one would ever find him as he disappeared into the air.**

**well i am back sorry for the long wait but i have started writing again next one should be up wtih in the next couple of days.**


	5. The Search for Gohan

Win a Date with Videl Satan

**Win a Date with Videl Satan**

**The Search for Gohan**

**Author Sharpner Pencil**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Do not own dragonball or its characters. But I do own Gohuu and Gohun are my original characters.**

**Plus as a bonus to the winner he will receive one year marriage with Videl**

**From a far piccolo felt a great power disappeared as he searched all the power levels and found one was missing his student and friend gohan as he blasted into the direction he though he sensed I wont let you die gohan do you hear me.**

**The last words he sensed where mr. piccolo good byee no don't say that to me gohan hold on I will find you.**

**He contacted dende and told him that gohan was in trouble in deep trouble he couldn't sense his energy level anymore and this bother him so piccolo do you think no dende I don't want to believe that he cant be killed that easy I will find him. **

**Its been about a week since gohan disappeared and still he has not been found a worried chi demanded of the z fighters to find his baby at all cost or there would be hell to pay.**

**Piccolo forgot to mention that he heard his voice just for a moment then he was gone he knows that he is still out there.**

**Kid I will find you and I wont rest until I have found you.**

**At school gohan was a no show again but what made things interested was that sayian man had not been seen in the last week. But what she misses the most is talking to gohan the last they talked they had a terrible argument gohan asked her if mark was the right guy for her this pissed her off. Gohan I am only going to tell you this once I am in love with mark and he loves me back do you understand. It doesn't seem that mark loves you the way he says he does videl. Dame you gohan you better stay out of my love life if you want to remain as one of my friends. Do you understand what I just said yes I have videl.**

**Videl don't you see this love is blinding you he is just after your money he doesn't love you what he loves about you is your father money. How dare you say that about mark he loves me for who am I not for my father money you bastard I bet that you are the one who is after my father money and not the other way around.**

**Think what you want videl but what have I told you is the true and soon you will find out the hard way of what I say but then it will be too late as he though it will be too late for us my love.**

**get the hell out of my sight before I beat the crap out of you I don't want to gohan but you leave me with no choice. **

**That was the last time she ever saw him know a week has gone by and she really misses her best friend his shyness she really wants him to return to her soon she doesn't know what she might do without him. Videl might not understand these feelings but slowly she has started to fall for gohan.**

**But what videl found more odd was that both and gohan and s.m went missing at the same time could they be the same person.**

**She started to think s.m always being the cocky one and gohan always being the shy one no they cant be the same person its impossible.**

**Later that day she went on a date with mark they were kissing when out of nowhere appeared s.s.m.**

**Sayian man you finally appeared that when she notice something odd his custom was different he had a complete black helmet and silver gi suit with black gi jacket instead of the green one. I am not that pathetic weakling you call s.m the name is s.s.m I am a hundred times more powerful. Plus the person that is going to win the tournament and take you in the process.**

**And your pathetic boyfriend wont be a problem just like s.m he will fall or be killed. What have you done, well if you must know I have killed s.m and it felt good to kill the only person that could have stopped me. No, that is not true it cant be but it is videl so you see there is no one left.**

**Mark knew if he is dead then I am next shit I better get the hell out of here before I get killed. He was about to leave when….where are you going boy plan to make your escape already.**

**Yes I don't want trouble if you want videl then she is all yours all I ever wanted was the money, but if it means dying then screw her. Videl stared at him in shock it cant be true mark he was just after my father money as she went back gohan was right all along but how could he had known. **

**Mark I have a question for you did gohan know about this yes that stupid fool caught me but I told him that you would never believe him and I was right he went and told you and what did he get for his troubles your hatred.**

**I was right all along and you blew him way what a pitty. Bastard I though you really loved me and that you didn't want my money. Common on videl lets face the facts your not that great looking plus you dress like a tomboy who would look at you that way your not girlfriend material.**

**I only stuck around you because of the money I would never sleep with you either but know I realize you arent worth getting killed over. We are thru videl you bastard I hate you I wished I never met you I wish you were dead. You son of a bitch because of you I am in this dame tournament my father was right all along just like the others you only wanted my money.**

**Which was never going to be yours in order to get my father money you need to be marry to me and I wanst going to get married for another ten years but know becaue of you I have to get married that what the tournament states.**

**Good riddens to you videl as he started to walk away your wish is my command videl as he ki blasted mark right thru the stomach. What have you done as mark stared at s.s.m face as he ki blasted him once more leaving nothing but ashes.**

**I never wanted this to happen mark didn't deserve this no one does I don't care what he did to me it doesn't matter anymore he was an annoying brat anyways well I guess mark is no more know that makes two.**

**Bastard I will never be yours yes you will videl once I win you will be married then I will be able to take you by any force necessary you will comply to me or I will take you by force my love. Videl was in deep trouble know this guy had her in his grasp.**

**You will be mine and no one is going to stop me not mark and not s.m.**

**Know my dear if I see anyone getting too close to you they will die you know belong to me and only me. Trust me when I say this who would believe you after what your father has made everyone believe that these are just tricks.**

**Think about it long and heard videl as he blasted into the air. No because of my stupid judgement I just made my own grave isnt there anyone else that can stop this manic from winning.**

**Just as she spoke a hand rose from the ground I will not lost not yet.**

**He got out of it and place a ki blocker around his neck know its time to stop s.s.m once and for all.**

**As he put a cloaked jacket know no one will know its me tomorrow will start the tournament the three guys from the three corners of the planet have arrived.**

**Videl has entered also but she knows she wont be a challenge agaisnt s.s.m she looked at the list about one thousand people entered but only five people will remain then the other three would be added to the list to make a eight people tournament.**

**Then out of those eight only four will remain.**

**Then out of those four only two will remain.**

**Then out of those two only one will remain make him the winner of the tournament.**

**The final match will be as followed the only way to win is to kill his or her opponent then the remaining person will marry videl for one year plus get half of his money.**

**Here are the final eight people who are going to fight to win videl in marriage.**

**One s.s.m**

**Two videl**

**Three sharpner**

**Four mystery guy**

**Five carl**

**Six mack**

**Seven marcus**

**Eight cruz**


	6. Hercule Big Tournament

**Win a Date with Videl Satan**

**Hercule Big Tournament**

**Author Sharpner Pencil**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Do not own dragonball or its characters. But I do own Gohuu and Gohun are my original characters.**

**Plus as a bonus to the winner he will receive one year marriage with Videl**

**It finally came around over one thousand people applied for the chance to win Videl but only five would get the chance to win Videl.**

**It took the rest of the week and finally the final five were chosen and with the last three remaining fighters from around the globe makes eight.**

**The first round shall take place tomorrow and here are the results.**

**First round…**

**1 S.S.M vs. Cruz**

**2 Videl vs. Marcus**

**3 Carl vs. Mack**

**4 Gohun vs. Sharpner**

**There you have it the first round will take place tomorrow good luck to everyone and let the best fighter win.**

**The remaining four fighters will come to my house for dinner plus there is a bonus I will have a drawing with the remain four fighters the winner will get Videl as a date.**

**Later that day well tomorrow is the big day Videl hope at least one of us make it to the semi finals. Yes we have to know that my father has made yet another announcement he will held a drawing the winner will get me as a date he just doesn't know when to quit.**

**Well anyways I got Marcus I know that I can take him out I don't know anything about Gohun but he should be no problem right. S. s. m. was flying when he was hit by a massive blow to the head as he fell to the ground creating a crater. **

**I will avenge my brother death and at the tournament I shall destroy you he kicked him in the stomach before he disappeared. He looked around in a mad rage he was pissed off you just got me off guard you son of a bitch but I will find you and destroy you as he powered up all the way destroying his helmet and creating a massive crater he felt good all this power I have never felt it before it feels good and soon this bastard shall feel my wrath as he started to laugh out loud.**

**From a far Gohun saw him powered up fool you think that is power soon you will find out what is real power is when I take you apart this is just the tip of your problems.**

**He kept on flying and checked on his wound it was almost healed once his wound was healed he would be at one hundred percent and that imposter would pay dearly.**

**The next day **

**It was finally the beginning of the tournament the first match was about to begin.**

**Supreme Sayian Man vs. Cruz**

**You are going to pay dearly for what you have done punk no one I mean no one touches me and lives but you got lucky but it wont happen again do you hear me I will take you down once and for all. Do you think I care what ever happen to you if I would have tried to attack you yesterday I would have not failed I would have killed you because of you my brother is dead I know you killed mark.**

**As he pushed supreme sayian man well I think its time to start the match as the bell rang… this began the first match of the day…**

**Bastard know die for killing my brother he tired a serious of jabs, kicks, and gave him a punch that would have killed anyone but supreme sayian man only flinch pretty good but not good enough boy with one punch sent him to the ground.**

**He grabbed him by the neck this is your end boy you should have never mess with me know I will put you out your misery and up they went into the sky he felt he was high enough know look boy this is your end look at the ground it's a long way down when you land all that you see is my face.**

**You will land with a splat as all your bones in your body are broken this is the best way to die boy he started to laugh when out of nowhere he side kick him in the head as supreme sayian man let go of him as he fell to the ground he landed indeed with a splat but not how he imagine it instead of landing the way he wanted he landed with his two legs breaking both of his he fell to the ground in pain.**

**Supreme sayian man was not happy with these results he went down and side kick Cruz knocking him out.**

**The referee counted to ten making supreme sayian man the winner he would pass to the semi finals. He was happy but Cruz was not the medical doctors came and took him again he later found out that Cruz was in a coma you should have died but when you wake up you will learn that you wont walk again and that is good. As he started to laugh out loud. **

**Up next is Videl Satan she is the daughter of the world champion. Her opponent is one of the qualified candidates he comes from the north side.**

**Videl Satan vs. Marcus **

**Let the best fighter win…**

**Marcus was a big guy and videl is a small girl it seems like a un even fight but videl isn't afraid of this guy the bigger they are the harder they fall. Videl starts with her attack but marcus puts up a great defense she couldn't land a single punch or kick.**

**Would marcus take the win or will videl find a way to take this guy out once and for all. He decided it was time to show videl that he isn't a push off he will show her what power really is I think its time for you to learn you have no chance against me.**

**What are you saying kid this as he punch her straight in the stomach she never saw him this send her to the ground in pain she was clutching her stomach she couldn't breath he had taken her breath out with one single punch. This cant be the end as she never saw him side kick her in the head bringing her down hitting the ground hard.**

**No this cant end like this but how can I block what I cant see I didn't see him he was too fast he continue with his attacks punch and kicked so hard that she couldn't get up this was getting to the point of no return a couple of more punches and she would be out.**

**She felt like her ribs were broken when something entered her mind Videl I know you can do this no I cant he is too powerful for me I am done. No the Videl that I know would never say that she is not a quitter. **

**Then what I heard is true you are easy picking without your father you are nothing who the hell is this someone that cares who doesn't want to see you marry that bastard supreme sayian man. That is what is going to happen if you lose this match. **

**I shall give you a hint on how to defeat him his neck is his weakness if you give him a direct hit you should be able to defeat him I know that you can do this miss satan as the link was cut…**

**That when it hit her there is only one person that calls her by that name is that you sayian man are you still alive yes it had to be you I know that you are still out there supreme sayian man wasn't able to finish the job then there is still hope for me.**

**As a smile came over her face just as the referee was about to count ten she got up it wont be that easy to get rid of me marcus.**

**You should have stayed down know I am going to break you in half that when she remembered his neck is his weakness I have to let him believe that its all over that when out of nowhere she side kick him right in the neck bringing the monster down to his knees…**

**Its not possible there is no way you could have known about that but I did as he lost and blackout.**

**He was out cold well the referee said Marcus is out cold making Videl the winner of this match she will advance to the semi finals…**

**Up next will be the terrible Carl he will take on one of the qualified candites he comes from the east please welcome Mack.**

**Carl vs. Mack**

**It last less than five minutes Carl made Swiss cheese out of his opponent he was no match with the super fast kicks to the head Mack never even saw his kicks after a couple of more kicks he knocked him out making Carl the winner he will advance to the semi finals.**

**There you have it one more match to go Sharpner is a pupil of the great champion he has been training in his dojo for the past three years making him second best next to Videl. then we have Gohun the unknown fighter we know nothing about him where he comes from but we wish these two fighters the best…**

**Gohun vs. Sharpner**

**Gohun was wearing a cloaked jacked that covered his entire head under the jacket you could see a black gi suit. So you hide under a jacket this way when I beat the hell out of you no one will know who you are so they wont laugh at you when they know the great Sharpner has beaten you.**

**Fool you don't know what you are talking about boy I suggest you shut the hell up before I destroy you.**

**Sharpner went for the attack he delivered a serious of fast kicks but none ever made contact. He decided to end Sharpner once and for all but what attack should I use then he found the perfect attack.**

**With one punch he sent Sharpner flying and smacked into three walls when he reached the third wall he was out cold. Well I guess this means Gohun advances to the semi finals..**

**Everyone just stared this was more violent then supreme sayian man fight he just stared at him finally found my challenge someone I can use my powers to the fullest. The ambulance came for sharpner soon after he was a mess blooding was coming down his head is he alive ask erase yes I don't know how he survived that brutal attack but he lives for the moment.**

**Alright the champ announce the last four semi finals have been announce they are invited to my house for dinner tomorrow night. Plus I will be holding a draw tomorrow one lucky guy will get the chance to go out on a date with videl.**

**Supreme Sayian Man just stared at Videl I will win that drawing tomorrow kept dreaming I will never be yours as she walked away pissed off how could her father do this to her..**

**Carl stepped in next you took out the wrong person S.s.m what are you talking about I was the person that attacked you. As he side kicked him in the head knocking him down again too easy..**

**Bastard I shall tear you apart no one make a mockery out of me as he went to attack but he was gone this isn't happening again you shall feel my wrath soon enough as he blasted into the air…**

**Everything is going according to plan my wounds have finally healed I am at one hundred percent the time for revenge is finally here. **


	7. Dinner and Date

**Win a Date with Videl Satan**

**Dinner and Date**

**Author Sharpner Pencil**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Do not own dragonball or its characters. But I do own Gohuu and Gohun are my original characters.**

**Plus as a bonus to the winner he will receive one year marriage with Videl**

**Alright the drawing will take place right after dinner he called for his servants to serve the food as he looked at him he could see right drew him he was scare of him. It happen right after everyone arrived he was in his study.**

**He was talking to a picture on the wall of his late wife Videl mother how he was going to fix the drawing how he made one of the biggest mistakes of his entire life how S.S.M was created.**

**He sent a couple of men to break into capsule corp. stole his powers that were encase in a vital know he felt like trash using his powers for evil when all he does is fight for good. I should have never given him those powers to that punk who turned out to be evil. He tried to do the right thing he had sent this guy to his death one of Videl lovers in the past know he was back and I though if I gave him these powers everything would be right...**

**Wrong I have given the powers to an evil guy when I gave him the powers to him his powers increased he became evil know there is no force on this earth that can stop him know I even ordered the destruction of sayian man he was the only one that could have stopped him. Know there is no hope for my sweet pea I have failed you and I know this punk is going to hurt Videl he said he was going to get revenge at what I did to him and that Videl would pay the price. **

**He wanted to do the right thing but he didn't know how to do that know. He had made a big mistake with s.s.m he wanted to make things right but he didn't know how…**

**Then you can start by doing the right thing champ I heard everything what you stole from capsule corp. what you did to sayian man and that you plan to fix the drawing do you really want videl to be with that guy you want videl to hate you forever you want to lose your daughter forever.**

**I am not pleased you have destroyed a lot of people just because you don't want them near your daughter you make me sick champ as he grabbed him by the neck. **

**As he cloaked jacked came off coming face to face with the champ it cant be you your dead says who champ as he saw his cracked helmet he drew the champ against the wall. Champ know that you know who am I yes you are one of videl friends right Gohan right so your sayian man too yes but there is more champ how can you kill the person that killed cell.**

**As the champ eyes widen no that cant be true you cant be that little boy it just not possible but it is champ as he started to power up becoming a super sayian know you the truth champ and you are going to make things right before I kill you..**

**No don't kill me I have a daughter to look after I know that idiot who said I was going to kill you just yet. But the question remains what should I do to you I have the perfect thing for you to do you are still going to fix that drawing but instead of s.s.m winning you are going to make me win do I make myself clear.**

**you are going to make things right or else I wont hesist and kill you do I make myself clear. What do you plan with my daughter that is up to her what ever she wants to do I will please her in everything. You will not interfere with us or I will kill you champ I don't want you to interfere in her life anymore let her chose who ever she wants to be with let her make her own mistakes it's the only way she is ever going to learn.**

**As he grabbed his helmet know champ you know what you must do yes I do thanks again for what opening my eyes to the truth that I cant control my daughter anymore..**

**Back at the dinner everyone was being seated around videl she was in the middle next to her was s.s.m and on her other side was Gohun in ront of her was carl and her father.**

**As the dinner went on Videl felt someone touch her leg she looked around and then it began again it was feeling great until she put a stop to it.**

**It was great but very wrong she looked around s.s.m was wearing a helmet and Gohun head was covered there was no way of knowing which of the two was touching her. Soon after they all ate food a couple of hours later. The champ took them to the living room and told them that the drawing would take place plus he told them where the date would take at a restaurant in Satan city…**

**Alright once in the living room he got a box and told them that he would pulled out a number and that person would win. Okay as he got a number well the number is three that makes Gohun the winner of the match he showed them the number three..**

**That is impossible I was suppose to win not you explain champ there nothing to explain he won you didn't. you saw the results he won and you didn't expect the results my daughter Videl will go on a date tomorrow as planned he turn around to them good luck to the both of you. He left and s.s.m left right behind the champ.**

**He wanted answers they were at the study answer me champ what happen I was suppose to win but instead you chose someone else I couldn't do it kid my daughter found out and told me she wanted me to do the right thing I was already making her get married so she ask me to do the right thing and call a honest draw or else she would ruin my tournament and disappear I cant have that happen.**

**Right champ but I wont let them enjoy there date tomorrow as he left.**

**Videl was shocked her father finally did the right thing that fraud didn't win the date she was happy but at the same time thinking am going out with my opponent.**

**She was happy that her father finally did the right thing know she is going to find out who is Gohun.**

**The next day Videl was getting ready for her amazing date with Gohun she got ready wearing a short mini skirt with a baby shirt that said smoking..**

**Gohun arrived at the Satan mansion you look lovely today videl thanks Gohun I brought you this necklace it should look good on you thanks as she put it on. Ready for our date yes the restaurant right. No that what I told your father s.s.m would be waiting for us grab my hand we are going somewhere else as they disappeared.**

**2hrs. later s.s.m was pissed off videl and her date never arrived he called the champ hey if they went somewhere else its out of my reach.**

**I cant even sense her either or yes I remember he gave her a necklace dame him he gave her a ki blocker what about her cell phone she left it here along with her purse. Sorry kid but he made pretty dame clear that he wants to be alone with no one ever finding them.**

**Dame this guy I will find him and destroy him no one makes a fool out of me and lives.**

**They appeared somewhere in the mountains area flowers everywhere and a waterfall near by the whole surrounding was covered by tall trees blocking this area it was dark even though it was still day time.**

**The place had just enough light to see how beautiful videl was but she could not see his face she did notice that he was not wearing his cloaked jacket but black paint all over his face she could not see who he was he had a black gi suit.**

**But he did look cute all in black as they grabbed each other hand and decided to stroll around the place as he told her everything about the place how he found it when he was young. Then she told him about mark that he never really loved her all he ever wanted was her father money he never really cared about her.**

**Then he ask her if there was someone special in her life at the moment. Tell me and I will tell you the real reason I entered the tournament and why I hide my face.**

**I deeply care about him know he maybe a little shy but he is the only person that understands me who likes to hear what I have to say who doesn't care who my father is or how many millions he has all he cares about is me he doesn't care about the satan name he just cares of me.**

**Okay I guess there is someone special in my life I didn't see it at first but know I realize that he has been there all the time he told me about mark that he didn't love me that he was just using me but I guess I never really believed him I took him for granted all he ever wanted was to help me out but instead I pushed him away I really miss him a lot I wish I could take it back and tell him how sorry I am about everything.**

**I guess where ever he is he is wishing you the best of luck. **

**Thanks I guess, Okay then tell me why are you so cold heart. My friend Sharpner didn't deserve what you gave him you sent him to the hospital for god sake. Well shaprner was at the wrong time my anger got the best of me you see I will tell you my story.**

**I am in this tournament for one reason and that is revenge. That bastard s.s.m attacked me from behind and left me for dead he threw me in a grave and left me for dead. I got out of that death trap with one mission and that is revenge. When I saw him at the tournament and I lost it I exploded on Sharpner. **

**That all I will destroy that son of a bitch make him suffer he made a mistake on leaving me alive. Videl saw that he was full of rage and anger something that could lead to his destruction she saw that lake and though maybe I could cool him down before he explodes on me.**

**Hey lets take a dip on the lake as she jumped into the lake forgetting she still had her clothes on. She emerge out of the water its great common I wont bite Gohun. Fine I guess as he jumped into the water with a splash. Coming out and looked into her eyes they both just looked at each other and kissed.**

**They continue to kiss for a couple of minutes all the time Gohun was touching her all over videl did the same such passion was erupting between the two of them so you like my touches right. Yes I love them Gohun so much did you like them at the dinner table. That was you yes it was I saw how much you were enjoying it why did you stop. Because you made me stop and it was time for dinner.**

**It feels like this was meant to be it's a feeling that I cant describe but it feels so right like this was meant to be Gohun. I know Videl I feel the same way about you. They continue to kiss he then went down on her and started to kiss her neck videl just moan with pleasure then he bit her neck. She did the same to his neck as the bond started to form.**

**He looked further down and notice her white shirt it was soaked with water he could see the outline of her sexy white bra her breast looked so big and ripe as he could know see them. He though I just have to have them around my mouth.**

**She saw him looking like what you see Gohan yes i like what I see and I would love to see more of them. Then I guess we should get out of the water and continue our adventure. I agree as they both swam back to land.**

**Once on land they continue to kiss all over the place Videl just moan with pleasure when Gohun started to grab her all over the place just grabbing those melons made him go wild then he went under the shirt and under her bra to touch them for the very first time they were amazing. This feels wonderful I think we should get these clothes off.**

**I think so too let me help you out Videl as he slid her mini skirt off as a white thong came into view you look so perfect then she lift her arms up in the air and her shirt came off her sexy white bra came into view all that remain from him grabbing yet again her bare breast was her bra.**

**I think its my turn to see what you are hiding from me in that black suit of yours Gohun. As she pulled the bottom part of his suit revealing white boxers well I guess we both have a thing for white. I agree on that part videl as he took her up and lifted his black shirt revealing pure muscles videl was please with the results.**

**Well like what you see videl yes I am please as Gohun said it time for the fun to start as he ripped her bra off releasing her ripe beautiful breast into the air he went down on her and started to suck on them first on the left and so on he went to the right it was just unbelievable to feel such pleasure.**

**He went up to her beautiful lips and kiss her once more its time to take this to the next level videl. I want you and I know that you feel the same way about me. Gohun I want to be yours and I want you right know I feel the same way about you.**

**He remove her wet thong as she remove his boxers okay are you ready yes please take me know.**

**Gohun impale himself into Videl as he jack hammer her for all that she was worth Videl loved every moment. Gohun nailed her good and hard it was everything that she ever hoped for.**

**She moaned the entire time as she came multiply of times oh god Gohun I am coming again that the six one today. He came inside of her that was amazing videl I know Gohun five minutes later are you ready for the second round Gohun you bet.**

**They fucked all night long Gohun came inside of her time after time after it was set and done cum started to leak out of her worn out pussy she was spent videl came a total of 12 times and he came a total of 6 times.**

**They awoke the next day Gohun was under her and videl was on top of Gohun. Whoa that was the best sex ever I agree videl you were great I cant deny that part.**

**Do you want to do it again before you go home yes I would love that Gohun after this one you are going to leave me so sore I won't be able to walk for a week.**

**They fucked a couple more hours before they jumped into the lake to wash off they got dress her bra was torn so she just put on her shirt and her mini skirt.**

**They appeared back at her house thanks for an excellent night I agree Videl you were awesome.**

**Not if s.s.m wins don't count on that to happen I won't let him win. So you wont let me win either right nope fat chance Videl I don't know where this is heading this was just one date and I don't know if there will be a second.**

**All I want is revenge that is my main goal in life I suggest you fine this Gohan character tell him how you feel he would problay want to marry you Videl you such a great girl I know you wont have a problem with it.**

**Maybe before but know that I have slept with you he might think that I am some kind of slut. Trust me he will think none of that Gohan will understand. okay then thanks again for the wonderful night as she went inside of the house.**

**Well met again Videl maybe next time it will be different. As he blasted into the air. **


End file.
